


Accidentally?

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Prompt Fic, now a multi-chapter fic cause yall are convincing, slightly nsfw if you squint, there's a little bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10119770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara works for L-Corp and accidently sent Lena a nude. Lena asks Kara to come see her in her office.Based on @luthoring's post on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so sorry if it's terrible and short. I don't have a Beta so all the mistakes are mine. Let me know if you guys want a sequel or Lena's POV or something.

It was past closing time at L-Corp and Kara had been pacing anxiously in front of Miss Luthor’s door for the past 15 minutes debating whether or not it was worth it to actually have her boss personally fire her, when she could simply leave now and never show up to work ever again, thus avoiding the most awkward conversation of her life. Either way, Kara knew this was her last day working for L-Corp.

After catching for the second time the curious glances Jess was giving her as she cleaned up her desk and left for the evening, Kara steeled her nerves, yanked the door handle, and entered her boss’ office.

“Miss Danvers,” Lena Luthor quickly said as she rounded her desk,

“Do you know why I called you in here?”

Kara visibly blushed. Nervously adjusting her glasses and clearing her throat,

“Um, because I accidentally um, sent you a nude,” she stuttered out, staring intently at the floor and completely missing the fact that Lena had pulled out her favorite bottle of wine and two glasses.

“Accidently?”

Kara looked up when she heard her boss cautiously answer back, catching Lena pause, wine dangerously sloshing in the glass she had been pouring, noticing that her cheeks seemed visibly redder than they had been when Kara first entered her office.

“I, um…”

Kara paused as her mind quickly filled with new possibilities. _Wait does she think I sent it on purpose? Did she want it to be sent on purpose? Oh Rao, is she interested in me?!_

“Kara?”

Kara’s eyes quickly snap to Lena’s, noticing a certain level of vulnerability behind her usually determined emerald gaze.

“I was drunk?”

Kara visibly winced at her own words, seeing Lena’s eyes widen. _Great, now she not only thinks that you’re a creep, but also an alcoholic one._

Kara watched in amazement as Miss Luthor regained her composure,

“Do you always send racy pictures to your superiors when you’re drunk Miss Danvers?” she asked, her eyebrow raised and her eyes sparkling with mirth.

Kara opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her mind, on the other hand, was overflowing; _Oh my Rao is she flirting with me?!? Ugh she’s so sexy when she does that eyebrow thing. Am I still going to be fired? Wait what?!_

Lena watched in amusement as Kara clearly struggled to form a coherent sentence. She decided to go easy on the poor girl; clearly Kara needed more time to decide her feelings.

“Well, seeing as this was all a big misunderstanding, you may leave now Miss Danvers. Sorry for keeping you at work so late.”

Kara, glad to finally have a reason to leave the suddenly _very warm_ office, quickly made her way to the door.

However, just as she was stepping out, she heard Miss Luthor call out,

“But if you do decide to send another one, maybe then I will have a good reason to keep you here so late.”

Kara definitely did not trip into Jess’ desk as she made her way to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out you guys are very convincing, and this has now become a multichapter fic. Again, still my first-ish time writing fic and I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

Back at her apartment, Kara winced as she put an ice pack on the surprisingly large bruise blossoming on her hip. She had hoped that by changing into comfy clothes and by re-watching episodes of  _ Parks and Recreation,  _ she could forget about the embarrassing events she had just gone through, but alas, it seemed as though her mind had other plans.

 

“Gosh darnit” she muttered under her breath, mentally replaying what had happened at L-Corp just a few hours before.  _ Was Lena being serious? Why does it matter so much if she was being serious? Geez get a grip Kara. _

 

“Ugghhh why is everything so confusing,” she said, shoving her face into the nearest couch pillow and groaning.

 

The door of the apartment suddenly flung open,

 

“I come bearing pizza! You better be ready for the most epic Sister Night Kar!”

 

Kara fell off the couch, startled by Alex’s sudden entrance.

 

“Ow! Son of a – “ Kara squeaked, suddenly finding herself stuck between her couch and the coffee table, her already bruised hip throbbing from hitting the floor.

 

“Oh my God Kara are you ok! You almost swore!” Alex exclaimed, tossing the pizza box on the counter and rushing to her sister’s side. “Hold on let me help you up.”

 

Alex’s eyes widen, Kara’s shirt had ridden up in their attempt to get her back up, leaving the massive bruise on full display. 

 

“Holy shit” 

 

Kara hastily tried to pull her shirt back down, but Alex quickly grabbed her hand and crouched down to get a closer look.

 

“Dear god who did this to you!? Give me a name right now so I can go punch the living daylights out of them!” Alex was seething. “No one fucking hurts my baby sister!! How dare th-” 

 

Kara quickly interrupted her, “No no Alex this was my fault! No one did anything! I was just really clumsy an -”

 

“Clumsy?!! Are you kidding me Kara! It looks like you’ve been hit by a fucking train!”

 

“I just ran into a desk…”

 

“A desk?! A desk did this to you? For fuck sakes Kara, your bruise is the size of Texas! What the hell happened to make you run into a desk that hard?”

 

“I, um, well, Miss Luthor said something and I…” Kara stammered, her cheeks reddening at the memory of Lena’s words. 

 

“That bitch! Kara I swear to god if she said something mean to you I will literally kick down her door and-”

 

“Alex stop! What she said wasn’t mean!” Kara exclaimed.

 

“What?” Alex frowned. “Well then what did she say? Clearly it was something big seeing as it looks like someone spilled an entire can of dark purple paint on your upper leg.”

 

“Umm” Kara stared at floor avoiding her sister’s inquisitive stare, her entire body was flushed red, her cheeks turning especially crimson in embarrassment.

 

Alex sighed and guided her sister back onto the couch knowing that it would take time before she got a clear answer.

 

“Look we can talk about it later. I don't want the pizza to get cold.”

 

Kara immediately perked up at the mention of food. Alex, getting up to bring the pizza back to the couch, rolled her eyes knowing that Kara wouldn’t be able to talk about anything while she inhaled all the food. For now the older Danvers was happy to snuggle with her sister and eat pizza. She knew that Kara would eventually tell her.

 

* * *

 

 

After a few episodes, the pizza now long gone and the sisters comfortably wrapped in a heap of blankets, Kara finally turned her face towards Alex and quietly told her everything that had happened. After a beat, Alex spoke up.

 

“So you’re telling me you sent a nude to your boss, didn’t get fired, and then ran into a desk after she basically told you that she wouldn’t mind if you sent another one?”

 

“Yup” Kara mumbled as she burrowed her face deeper in the blanket.

 

“Oh Kar” Alex cooed as she hugged her sister, “it’s okay. I’ll be there for you no matter what you decide to do.”

 

Kara sighed and pulled her sister closer. “But that’s the thing Alex, I don’t know what I want to do.”

 

Alex paused, she knew exactly what it felt like to question yourself and your feelings.

 

“Look, Kara, I’m not telling you to do anything but from what you’ve told me, Lena is clearly interested and so are you. I know you might be a little bit confused with your feelings, but I know you Kara, and drunk or not, you’re not the kind of girl that just goes around sending nudes to people you’re not interested in. There’s clearly more between you two than you might think. ”

 

Kara closed her eyes and sighed. Deep down she knew that Alex was right; that was the first time she had sent someone a nude, and as much as she thought about it, she couldn’t find a single shred of regret about having done it.  _ But this is a conversation for another day  _ she thought. For now she was fine with enjoying the rest of her night watching cheesy television shows with her sister.

  
Kara was definitely not thinking about Lena’s green eyes, or her hands, or her lips,  _ or just how easy it would be to snap another picture and send it to her _ . Nope. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you want a smutty chapter but I don't think I'll be able to write one so if anyone wants to write one hmu here or on tumblr (@dammitdanvrs). I'm also not going to update regularly, but I'll do my best.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want more, send me an ask on Tumblr @dammitdanvrs, I'll try to write as much as I can.


End file.
